


The Dress

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, semi nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Dress shopping with Hana, Olivia and Bailey, should be fun, right?





	The Dress

Athena got ready Friday morning, excited to pick her wedding dress, but sad she wouldn’t see Percy most of the day. She pulled on a pair of leggings and slouchy sweater, something easy to change out of, yet comfortable. She gave Percy a sweet kiss goodbye, sashaying her hips as she walked away. Percy grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.  
“You’re gonna pay for that later doll.” He stated, his eyes alight with a hunger she hadn’t seen before, but it excited her.  
“Promise?” She asked, biting her lip.  
“Yes, now go doll before I make you late.” He growled, lightly smacking her ass as she walked away.   
She left the room sashaying her hips again, daring him to react. She was intrigued and slightly excited to find out exactly what he had in store for her.  
***  
Athena arrived at the high end boutique Tabitha had made an appointment at. She was met by Hana, Olivia, and Bailey, Tabitha ushered them in. She looked around in awe, they were gorgeous, but so many would be too much for a beach wedding.  
The shop attendant approached the group of women, excited and smiling. “Who’s our bride?” The woman asked as Athena grinned and raised her hand.   
“Is there any specific style you had envisioned dear?” The attendant asked.  
Athena nervously looked around the shop at the hundreds of dresses surrounding her, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “N-no not exactly. Maybe something simple? It’s a beach wedding.” Athena replied suddenly unsure of herself.   
“Well, I’ll let you ladies browse through our selection, just pull anything you’d wish to try dear.” The attendant replied.  
Olivia picks out a a big poofy gown. “You’re marrying a Duke after all, you should look the part” Olivia says showing off the gown.   
“Its a beach wedding Olivia, I think that’s a little too much” Athena said shaking her head and turning back to the racks.   
Olivia rolled her eyes and gave a heavy tisk as she put the dress back.  
“Besides Olivia, he never really cared about his title.” Athena stated, searching through the opulent gowns.  
“His title helped him find you though, so it can’t be that bad.” Hana said sweetly, searching through the gowns.  
Athena smiled and nodded, as she continued to search.   
Hana squealed as she pulled a dress off the rack, she ran over to Athena and thrusted the dress towards her, “its perfect!” She said excitedly.  
Athena took in the frilly dress, “its beautiful Hana really, but it’s not me.” She said gently trying to not hurt Hana’s feelings.  
“Oh.” Hana said dejectedly, making Athena’s heart sink for hurting her best friend.  
Athena pulled Hana into a hug, “just simple Hana, no frills, no poofy skirts, nothing too over the top.” Athena said.   
“Hey Thena! Come over here and look at these!” Bailey yelled excitedly over her shoulder. “I think these dresses are the style you’re going for.” Bailey pulled out a few choices of simple but sexy dresses for Athena to see. Athena’s face lit up as she ran her fingertips lightly over the fabric of the dresses, they’re exactly what she was envisioning.  
Athena chose three dresses to take into the fitting room first.   
“Bailey would you mind helping me?” She asked as she handed her choices to the attendant.   
Bailey smiled as she entered the fitting room. They had always been there for each other and she was just so happy to be here for her cousin to share in this moment. Bailey made a mental note to thank Liam later for bringing her to Cordonia, if he hadn’t, she would be missing all this. As Bailey helped zip Athena into her first dress there was an awkward silence in the room.   
Athena wanted so badly to ask her about Liam and Drake but she just didn’t know how to bring it up. “Hey Bailey?” Athena asked in a timid voice.   
“Yeah?” Bailey responded from behind her.   
“Umm...” Athena started as she nervously picked at her nails, “how are things with Liam? Has he talked to you about anything important or... shocking.” Athena asked her courage growing.   
Bailey sensing what her cousin was trying to get at shook her head and smiled. “Liam, Drake and I are doing very well. It’s new, we’re still figuring things out.” Bailey responded thinking about the two men in her life.   
Athena turned to face her cousin. “Liam seems very happy with you. I’m happy for you both, well for all three of you.”   
Bailey smiled, a stray tear running down her cheek as she stood back admiring her cousin. “You look beautiful Thena!”  
Athena looked at herself in the mirror, it truly was beautiful, sleeveless, lace form fitting bodice with sweetheart neckline, straight skirt made of silk. It was simple, like she wanted but she wasn’t sure.   
“Help me out to try the next one Bailey?” Athena asked, pointing her back to her cousin to help her with the zipper.   
Athena slipped into the next dress, Bailey had to do a dozen buttons. When she was finally secured in the dress she stepped up to the mirror smiling, it was closer. Another sleeveless dress with lace bodice, the back of the dress had a deep ‘V’ leaving a majority of her back exposed. The skirt was silk, with a sheer overlay, and a small train. She screwed up her face in thought it wasn’t quite right either.   
One last dress to try, maybe the others were having better luck finding something she’d like. Bailey helped her out of the dress, she put on the final one she brought back. Thin straps that wrapped around her arms, fully exposed back, form fitting with with lace overlay, forming a slightly fuller skirt, coming down into a short train. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes lit up, tears silently rolling down her cheeks, this was it. This was her dress, she turned to look at Bailey, Bailey had a similar expression.   
“Thena you look perfect!” Bailey exclaimed tears running down her face.   
“Ok, I want to see the winner.” Olivia said through the dressing room door.  
Athena pushed it open, walking back into the main room.  
“Athena.” Hana gasped, her hands covering her mouth.   
“Would you like to take a look at our selection of bridesmaids dresses while you’re here?” The shop attendant asked Athena as she took her measurements for the dress.  
Olivia skims through the racks pulling out a floor length dress that was covered head to toe in sequin. “Olivia that’s flashier than my dress” Athena exclaimed. “All eyes would be on you instead of me.” “That’s what I was going for” Olivia snarked.  
“What about this one?” Hana asked holding up a pale pink floor length dress with off the shoulder sleeves.   
“It’s pretty, what do you think?” Athena answered as she appraised the gown.  
“That would be a no!” Olivia replied shortly.   
“Ooh! What about this one?” Hana exclaimed holding up a pale pink full length wrap around sleeveless dress.  
“That would also be a no!” Olivia replied making a face.  
“What about this one?” Hana asked less hopefully. She held up a light blue knee length dress. It had a pleated bodice and a single strap over the right shoulder, cinching at the waist with crossing bands of fabric.  
Olivia scrutinized the dress, “I might wear that, if it’s the only option. At least it wouldn’t make me look washed out.” She replied going over and looking for a dress in her size.   
Olivia, Hana and Bailey each found the dress in their size and went to try it on. As they each came back out Athena was beaming.  
“They look perfect!” Athena exclaimed happily.  
They really did, the color suited each woman perfectly and the fit was flattering. Olivia rolled her eyes for show, in truth it wasn’t too bad, could be entirely worse.   
As Bailey headed back into the dressing room to change Athena grabbed her by the arm stopping her, “Bailey, I know things have been tense, but I wish you the best… and I was wondering if you’d be my maid of honor.” Athena said tentatively.  
“Oh Thena, I’d be honored. And I’m sorry for my part too.” Bailey replied hugging her tightly, “and I really am happy Thena.” She said as she pulled back wiping a stray tear from her eye.  
***  
As they started to leave and go their separate ways Athena stopped Bailey, “I was thinking of getting a surprise for Percy, come with me?” Athena asked.  
“Sure,” Bailey replied, thankful they were acting more like they used to.  
A little while later they were walking in a high end lingerie boutique, Athena started looking for something she could surprise Percy with. Bailey decided she might as well look for herself, and spilt off, she quickly found a red matching bra and thong set she loved.  
Athena went towards the back and looked at through the babydoll’s. She soon found a white lace fly away babydoll with matching thong. Not exactly what she was looking for, but perfect for her honeymoon. She continued to browse and finally settled on a black babydoll with lace bra cups, and solid black thong. She smiled to herself as she paid for her items, thinking of Percy’s face when he saw what she picked out for them.  
***  
Athena walked into the estate, her home, she made a beeline for the bedroom to put away the one surprise and to put on the other. She was almost to the stairs when Percy’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, his chest flush with her back.   
“Missed you doll.” He whispered into her ear, his lips nibbling her ear.  
“Missed you too, got you a surprise.” She replied, waving the small bag in the air.   
“Hmmmm.” He hummed, his lips moving along her neck, his hard length pressed into her lower back.  
Athena turned in his arms, she caught his mouth in a heated kiss, pulling away she slipped from his arms running up the stairs yelling, “you’ll have to give me a minute!”   
Percy took chase after her, she reached the bedroom before him, slamming the door shut. She just needed a minute…

 


End file.
